Path
Path ' I do not own Briskclan nor the other pack that is briefly mentoined (Tribe of setting suns)' Its mainly off of brisk clan just the story board is wierd anyways I do own this story Do injoy and the editors are (Princess20376) And any others i asked to edit. '-Do not edit without permission-' BACKSTORY Path was Named Jack at first when to-legs found her and her parents,Litter-mates.Soon Jack was judged because of her odd eyes Thou she was born with ice blue eyes like her mother Shatter,Thou her father had Tan eyes with a hint or green....Jack met her litter-mate and other kits and pups along with dogs in the house hold,The dogs Treated her as there own."Jack" She heard from the female dog barking "Come here",Jack nodded and followed the dogs with her parents and litter-mate into a black cave like room,Hearing a slam and a lock of the door Jack jumped as her litter-mate Ice pushed her into the rude Kit Frost " Watch it you scawny fur bag" He snarled as if he had been clawed "Jack fight back!" Ice said roughly pushing her,"Frost i will never know you but Stop treating me like im lower then you,I dont like it at all it you continue this I will tell the Dogs" She hissed in a rude tone,"The dogs? Why you would probably be eatin","Wanna bet Frost?" The other tom came up behind him,Jack trotted to the dogs telling them what happened, the dogs then turned and grabbed frost by the scruff into the middle of the 5 dogs and 4 pups,Jack scattering forward as her litter-mates,Parents and other kitten pushed her into the middle."Frost,You have bullied and Judged Jack over her different coloured eyes","Ya She's a Freak and looks ugly- with a snarl Frost was cut off and thrown into a rough wall,"You are nothing,Useless and You should never ever judge her again because from now on she will be named Path",Jack looked up at the Female dog"Really?","Yes,you are very sweet and kind like a path of hope and shiny pebbles",In awe her litter-mates,Kit,pups and parents Cheered"Path!",The male dog picked up Path and put her down"Would you like to train with me?","Yes,I would love that scar!",They soon trotted out the far window that was open,Following behind was her sister Pine,Dice and Ice,Also the kit not from her litter Gloom followed along,The torn grass slid on her paws as she trained with scar and the others,Not long somone looked out of the fenced area into the forest,"Hey Path i dare you Ice Me ,Pine And Dice To go past the fence when scar goes" Gloom whispered to them as scar looked around then left."I dont think that a good idea!"Pine said not until we all leaped over the torn fence and ragged wood,"Woah!","Come on pine we'll come back!",Pine then leaped over the fence to join the group,Trotting through the new territory and bramble.."Pine!,Ice,Gloom?,Path,Dice?" We heard there faint voices of cats and dogs through our mother and father calling our names. Path tripped and rolled down a hill landing on a rocky side cliff with her friends,They looked around as soon Dice fell and we all stood in horor and shock,Path broke down Crying along with the others " If i never dared you all Dice would'nt be dead!","Dice-I love you"Path shiffles then stood and moved and found an odd looking clear path down the side of the moutain,"We will go this way,Gloom,Pine you stay here me and Ice will go scout out down here".They all nodded and agreed as they climbed down the path of rock and bramble for what Seemed to be moons,With horor everthing went black..."Waking up in a herb covered den"Wgere am i,Weres ice" She snarled at the older cat sitting there,"Who's Ice","My sister she was right-,""We found a brown and white body and A black kit body to" a dog or what seemed to be a wolf came in,Path breaking in tears.."My..My Sisters!" She said in horor of there bodies,With a blink everything went black again and she woke up in the nursery With kits,Pups and queen scattering around her... 1 MOON PASTED --------------------------------------- Path thought saying this in her few thoughts"I still miss them but that to-leg live is far away now..now im in A wonderfuly clan called BriskClan,Rose star seems very nice thou the other leaders i have yet to meet" Paths life lived on as she Lives saftly in Briskclan.. -THE END- The Lost Path You race across a old path soon stopping on the path hearing cats you continue to trot up the path soon hearing dogs and cats"Ugh,Its so hot out" You heard a dog mutter,Trotting up the path still you see the cats and dogs/wolves at a entrance of some sort"Who are you?" The wolf growled,"Um im...Pine" She said with a tone,"And why are you here?" The older cat stood and trotted around you narrowing her eye," Im Lost.." The she-cat hissed,"Im..Im looking for a cat named Path?","You said path,right?",Ye-yes" ,The wolf turned and trotted calling path in a snarling tone,Path trotted out threw the bramble "Pine!" Path said in a happy tone "Who is this Path" The cat hissed...Path gulped then answered"She my sister"... ---------------------------------------------AT CAMP--------------------------- "Move it your out prisoners now!".. "Whats ,I-" "Path why are we prisoners?" "I dont know!" ,Path got pushed into a dark closed in bramble cell with Pine,---The NEXT DAY-- Path gulped as she watched in horror though the bramble,As another prisoner in another Bramble cell next to there's were being Mauled..Pine then yowled out "Stop,Please",The cats ears perk and dropped the prisoner and walked out snarling at Pine and Path... "Jack,Pine", "Wait you know my kitty-pet name!", "Yes i do Now listen closely,Thees are cats and dogs more like a tribe and due to you having collars you are there prisoners till you grow back bone..".. Path tearing the collar off of her with her claws and throws it away, snarls,She then tackled Pine,A she-cat padded past and looked in standing in shock she called Rose star and Ash star ,Path clawed the collar off of pine and threw it into the bramble then stepped off Pine "What was that for You Mouse brain" Pine snarled her claws coming out "Im sorry if i dont want my sister to Be a mouse brained kitty pet" Path Hissed and got low to the ground.The 3 cats/Dogs stepped in the bramble cage and snarled "Well you have proven well to not be a kitty pet Path... Who would you like to take out of the prison With you?' Pine stared at Path "Pick the older cat He deserves a life"..."No, I choose Pine!"..The older cat Ash star dragged Pine out and put her in a big den with other pups and kits,Remembering what the older cat said to her she trotted to the prisoners den and sat down,Looking around seeing there were no guards yet she chatted with the old elderly cat. 'Hi again!" Path said waiting for a replies. "Jack?" "My new name is Path" "Mhm,How did you get here?" "What do you mean?" "There are many cats dogs and wolves right?" "Not yet there all sleeping" "Oh,Well im glad you and your sister got free" "Ya.." "Speaking of siblings where are they all?" "We were exploring past the gate and then .." "You split up And someone fell off the cliff?" How did you know?" The elder moved his tail and then came up to the bramble fence ' I was there..""Then why didn't you save her!" Path growled "I did" "Where is she?!" The elder then trotted back wards into the shadow of the cage pulling her sisters and a pup from within the cage wall,Bringing them to the bramble fence " Right here.." "W-...." Path struggled to find words.. Hearing cats path soon rushed off,As the elder turned putting the kits and pup into the wall of the cage. Path then hid in the shadows of the den with the prisoner cages.. "Fang!" The cat snarled to the elder "here you food for you and those scrawny kitty-pet kits and house pet dog" The cat tosses the food that seemed to be enough to only feed a bird.. "You worthless shard of crow food" A cat growled the words at the elder then more cats came in growling words at the prisoner as Path stood in the shadows. "You worthless crow food" "Kitty-pet" "House dog" "Mouse dug" "Star clan will never let you in burn in the dark forest" After what seemed to be moons the cats left and Path ran for dear life and trotted to the nursery.. Chapter 2 Path trotted with pine and some other kits "Hey lets play hide and seek!" A kit name harp said "Sure!" The group agreed as they said this making a kit named ground It Path and Pine trotted through bramble and small bushes stumbling into a unknown territory listening to Rose-star Leader of brisk clan where she wished she was in that clan Along with another cat Ash star Talk,Soon Pine dragged Path Into Brisk clans camp Path trotted as Ash- star Greeted the cats coming into her den Pine dragged Path into a buish watching the cats talk. 'rose-star what about your dream?" "Ash-star..It was a dream from starclan..I will not make this clan worst by saying it" "Really? You hide something from a fellow leader?" "Ash star , Rose star?" "What,Ice feather" "I was wondering when we will take up the low kit problem?" "You mean kits and pups?" "Yes!" Ash-star snarled as she smelled us both.. "Were being Spied on" Rose-star hissed as she turned and pulled Path out of the bush "Who are you young kit?" "Ice feather how can you be nice to this kit" "Because she has done nothing!,Kits are curious along with pups" "I-I-Im Path.." "Would you like to join this clan?" "Y-es I would" Pine soon turned to face a snake,The snake locking onto her paw And within minutes she fell limp "I hope you live a life Path..My sister" Pine said before closing her eyes and ending. "Path?" "Yes?" "Would or if i can be your adoptive mother?" "Sure,That would be great Ice feather!" Ice feather was now her mother and the leaders have agreed to her being Paths mother.. Moons pasted Kaylee a Lion cub of brisk clan and Scarlet and pup of Brisk clan Played tag with path then in The 5 round of it path ripped slamming her paw and side hardly into the tree as she heard a snap knowing her paw was broken Ice feather made a due able cast look thing..Night settled into The camp and every cat slept In there dens, Casting path into a dream where she walked On a brittle and rocky path slopes with trees bramble and many memories. Chapter 3 Path trotted to the high rock the leaders and deputys sitting on the high rock. ' May all cats gather near high rock for a clan meeting." "Path please step up " Path stepped up her eyes gleaming brightly in happiness. "Path you have reached 6 moons,You are now ready to become a apprentice" "Path do you promise to uphold the warrior code and train to learn Brisk clans loyal code and ways of training?" "I do" "Then Your new mentor shall be your Mother and Brisk clans Deputy Ice feather" "Meeting dismissed" Path gulped as she looked at Her mother or now mentor.. "Were training now!" Ice feather trotted as path followed.. So hours later "Ok so you need to swipe then pounce so the attacker is confused so you can tackle then and pin the Attacker" Path leaped then swiped at her face pretending to claw her eyes,She the slid into her knocking her slightly to the ground. 'Good" "Thats It?" "Yup,Anyways go tend to your elder" Path trotted to the elders den cleaning out the den then dropping the mouse gulping becuase the Elder never knew her. "So you must be Path?" "Y-Yes I am" "Mhm shy?" Path stood tall slightly growling in annoyance,As the Elder stared at her. 'Talk wise but some day you'll need me And i wont be there" "Aww small apprentice Talkin to me" "Ya i am Smart all wise In-Mature Elder" "Im older then you" "Then watch your mouth" The elder stood in a fighting stance "Bring it" Path leaps and misses his throat by a bit,The elder bats her face the slams her shoulder into his Knocking Path down and pinning her.. "Aww weak" Path then pushed upwards and slammed her shoulder into her chest of the Elder pushing him down ,She then Snarled Her paw over his throat as she pinned the elder. "What!" "Mhm" "You pinned me,I cant-" "Poor weak minded Elder" Path put pity on him and stepped off trotting away to the apprentices den,She yawned and slept A hour pasted as she felt coldness like water on her fur,Waking up in the deep part of the river,Not able to swim due to shock She struggled and then hooked her paws on a rock pulling herself to the surface,Coughing out water as she rolled onto land. "So easy to move apprentices" Path ears flatten in annoyance of the elders voice "You-" Path coughed then fainted hearing the elders voice and a couple cats "Did you drown her?" "No i moved her while she was sleeping,And put her into the water" "Elder you will be exiled or be miss Treated for your time being in this clan" Path woke up in the medic den with Ice feather crying over her body.. "Where-" "Your alive,My little kit!" Path looked at her tears flood down her face as her left eye wich was a tan colour opened as her other remains closed.. Chapter 4 Path looked around despite she though she was ugly,Because she Knew nothing although she had scars and different colored eyes,Made fun of or bullied Path was a part taken of sadness and lonely. "Path?" ".." "Whats wrong" Path snapped open her jaws her eyes narrowing. "Nothing!" Path said her tone like a roar of a wolf but as lonely as a Kit "Path,Whats wrong" ".." The cat trotted away as she heard some apprentices come in. "Aww little misfit ugly trash crow food" "Kitty-pet talk up why wont you?" Path got sick of then and stood up over then and snarled "Leave me alone,Crow food?" "Thats right your crow food" "Atleast im more then you I will grow into a plant then bloom with Power,You will be lower into the ground drawn to sadness and anger" The apprentices looked at path "How do you know that kitty-pet" "Because ive hanged out with losers,Kitty-pets,Friends,Fakes And bullies" "Ive hanged out with Warriors" "I know all there names and know that I'll never have to ask for anything because i can look and get,You ask and get groomed for it Thats Nothing,Thats not anything thats worst and anger " Ice feather was sitting at the entrance of the apprentices den with some warrior listening to path being bullied then her standing up The apprentice went silence and path sat down cleaning her front paws. 'Mhm" Path attention drawn to the warriors as she other apprentices got low scared as Path sat there her glance as tall as a Oak tree, Sitting tall nothing left in her to be scared anymore. The warrior glance burned onto the other scared apprentices because Path wasn't scared anymore due to Her sadness emptying her happiness and anger as her second her love and heart broken. The warriors trotted as the scared apprentices followed,Path shattered her dreams as she stared at her paws her passion lost somewhere wondering what she will become Maybe a medic,Deputy..Or warrior she soon found her kit self her eyes lit up with happiness and passion as She knew her passion To be a friend,Helper,Warrior. Chapter 5 "Rosestar" "What" "What about the dream" "Ashstar ive told you enough i will not be telling you,You would probably panic" "Really?" A warrior rushed in "Excuse me,but its pooring out and the camp almost flooded" The warrior went on as the leaders nodded for her to speak about it ' The apprentices are complaining there furs wet" "I cant blame them its up to there shoulders" The warrior mumbled "Ok get every cat to the highest and most safest place" "Wheres that" "The warriors den" The leaders then rushed through the rain,Ashstar going to help the medic,Rosestar and many other apprentices ,warriors and elders rushed into the now full den. "Were is Ashstar?' A voice said soon coming clear it was icefeather and silverfang,About half of the cats had a worried emotion on here face,Fawn and whisperwind the medics rushing into the den with herbs 'i thought Ashstar was going to help you 2" "Mhm,she was but she never showed up" Soon ashstar came back with some prey and settled near Rose star,Icefeather and Silverfang Path looked around spotting the medic cats Fawn and whisperwind also Jaypaw gathered near were the leaders and deputies sat in the den, she soon spotted a elite warrior Nagisa with Apenfall and Silver heart Another group of warriors sat near Path which where Peak,Sand,Blaze,Angel.Shiro,Swirl,True,Lilac And Rider More warrior sitting near the leaders left side were Frostfang,Stormcloud,Moonsong and Serceretkeeper. Path then spotted to many kits to count over near the elders as they told stories,Being the only apprentices she sat there listening to cats speak. The leaders hissed and snarled for attention,Soon every cat had there glance on the leader deputys and medics that sat on a higher rock area of the den 'As you know there was a flood and the rain is letting out" "It also means are prey,Herbs and anything small and light has been pushed away into are territory" Ashstar said and glanced at rosestar "This means we will send warriors and apprentices out to gather herb and Prey for the clan." Rosestar said as a few warrior spoke out "Who will collect mos herbs ,prey And-" A another warrior cut the warrior that was speaking "How will be spilt up the warrior den" "Ya the kits and apprentices are annoying" "Ok Every apprentice Attend and come forward" A big group of apprentices Came rushing in and stepped foward,Path pushing her way through and forward through the group of warrior and kits. "Ahem"Rose star cleared her throat. Jay paw stepped down to where the apprentices were. "Apprentices You will be assigned jobs " "Jaypaw,You will be On herb duty with ( she named 8 more apprentices) " She looked over the other.. "Path,You and the others will be on prey duties" "Though its raining ,This will be practice Due to you all never never practicing in Rain,Snow,Hail And many others" "Dimissed,Go start now!" Path rushed out with other apprentices,Getting a glance of the other group she soon followed The hunting group,Then split off as the other in the group did,After many hours of hunting Path pushed a pile of prey To camp and the warriors den.She stacked it in the prey pile that had been made,Realizing a cat was missing she rushed out and went searching for the cat,she soon heard lightning,She rushed seeing a cat but it was a shadow and lightning strike again and looked up and seen a tree and got crushed under it,Waking up she pushed the tree off of herself and managed to crawl Half dead She mangled her self to her paws in agony she called the cats name and not far off heard a yowl off the cat. "Help" "Coming" Path yelped in pain as she managed to reach her and pushed the few rocks off her with last hope she fell and fainted.. Waking up in a medic den the cat who she saved with the leader sitting talking to that cat about adventuring when the clan needs you the most.. "Path?" "Umh" "You saved me!" "Your luck she did" Rose star hissed "Path you managed to live when cats thought you were dead!" Icefeather said "You are a strong cat but-" "Your front paw it twisted badly and twisting it back might-" "Take off your paw" "Your choice fix it become warrior,Dont become a warrior-" "Or medic.."Path sighed "Ill become a-" She was cut off by a medic "If you choose the life of a medic you will not be able to have a mate nor have kits,Also you will start as a new medic apprentice if so" "Ill be a warrior" There leaders nod and Path lifted her paw from the ground and limped. She got a odd glance as she trotted to high rock hearing.. 'MAY ALL RANKS OLD ENOUGH TO GATHER AND HUNT THERE OWN PREY JOIN UNDER THE HIGH LEDGE" Rose star along with Ash star gave a glance around at the cats and dogs soon gathering around high ledge. "Today we have some very Sad news" Rose star lashed her tail for silents as the cats dogs and wolves gave worried glances.. "Good new is the storm has pasted and we have prey and herbs to last years or even moons" Ash star gave a glance at her paws then lifted her head.. "Today Adder a pup/kit of this group has..ended" Rose star looked around "We have more bad new as well" "During the storm a apprentice had gotten lost and luckly Path had went to find her,Soon later path was crushed by a tree and manged to crawl to were the cat was and Yowl out some last breaths before blacking out,Path has.." Ash star looked straight at path as she opened her jaws to speak "Path had snapped her front left paw and managed to have burned fur and very harsh scratches and wounds,On the other hand path managed to push the log off off the other apprentice leaving that apprentice with some broken ribs and wounds.." "There fore Path chosed to be on the same journey of being a warrior apprentice,This will be hard." "Anyways" "Ice feather" Ice feather stepped up and looked out on the cats sitting beside Rose star and Ash star "Ice feather Do you wish to move partly to the medic rank" "I do" "Then you shall now have a rank of the Medic and deputy as you highly trained to be a medic,Now you apprentice Path will be Ash star apprentice now" Ashstar tail curled as she spoke "Ice feather will have high respect As a Medic and a Deputy" "Meeting dismmised" To be continued :D )